moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SnowGem/Article Concerns (Community Discussion)
Stop! This discussion is no longer active. Please refer to the updated discussion to submit your feedback. Notice! - This blog post was updated on May 8th to include a section about the landing page screenshot. Hello there fellow contributors and moviestars. I wanted to quickly bring up a couple of concerns regarding certain moviestar based articles and hopefully begin a discussion for solutions. We have quite a bit to cover so I'm going to make these as short and straight to the point as possible. Please review all information given, it wouldn't be included if it were not important. The Trivia Section= The problem with the trivia section is small but important. The trivia section is often too long and sometimes longer than any other section. While sections and section information will vary upon the moviestar, sometimes trivia is well overdone. This section needs a limit and we need to be more careful of the information added in the trivia section. Questions to consider: *How many lines of trivia is too many and what should the cap be set at? |-|The Rumors Section= The rumors section has quite a few issues, here are some of the more important ones. *Some rumors are too harsh for the wiki and can be seen as someone simply trying to work around writing something mean on the article. *Some of the claims made in the rumors section have little to no acceptable evidence to even suggest they could be true. *Many of the rumors are about things that wouldn't even be added to the article because they lack importance or are personal things. *Often users will make up rumors that involve themselves or a friend in a attempt to gain attention for them. *Although clearly noted otherwise, some users see this as true information. *Rumors lead to users discussing them and this discussion happens in the comments. Most of the time these discussions do not follow wiki rules and it seems almost as if we're setting up a trap. Questions to consider: *Should the rumors section be allowed on articles anymore? Why or why not? *What benefit, if any does the rumors section serve and does it require being on the article to have this effect? |-|The Mini-Profile= As some of you may know images of chat logs, messages, comments, and whatever else of that nature are generally not allowed to be uploaded on the wiki. The mini-profile displays the status of the user and because of this the mini-profile creates a problem. Working around this would require things that are far too complex to make it still a necessity for articles. We may be able to make up a solution for this but before we do we need to factor in the idea of having to add extra work for something that we may really not need. Questions to consider: *What makes the mini-profile important to articles and why should we keep requiring it? *Are there any user-friendly solutions for the issue with the status? |-|The Infobox= The infobox has been an issue long before we knew it was. The template for the infobox we use is really suppose to act as the base template for creating new and specific infobox templates. It will be no simple task to upgrade our infoboxes but the longer we delay the larger of a problem it becomes. Upgrading the infobox will allow us to customize it like never before. It will also make adding it to articles and filling it out easier for all users, maybe even making the visual editor seem like an option. This is only the start of something that will have to go through many phases and various designs, however I thought I should bring it up so we can get a start on it as soon as possible. Questions to consider: *Other than what it already has on it, what do you want to see in the new infobox? |-|The Landing Page= Looking into this, I'm failing to find any good reason for the screenshot of the landing page. Below is a screenshot I took of a moviestars landing page with various comments on it. A red highlight means that it's already been covered elsewhere on the article, a green highlight means it's unique and not added anywhere else, and a blue highlight means it's more or less useless to the article. Note 1 - This image is tiny and poor quality, it'd probably better to just include an image of the moviestars room. Note 2 - Although this is unique it updates constantly and probably isn't too important unless it fits along with a fun fact. Questions to consider: *What(if any) reason is there to still keep the screenshot of the landing page? *Should it simply be replaced by a screenshot of the moviestars room? Please leave your feedback below by answering all the questions raised. Feel free to add extra notes and comments for each topic if needed. If you cannot answer a question you may leave it out. Thank you for reading and happy editing! P.S.:To be clear, this is just a discussion phase. All of these matters will need to be brought up again before any changes are made. Category:Blog posts Category:Staff Blog Posts Category:Inactive Discussion